


How to pretend

by NinisDemon



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinisDemon/pseuds/NinisDemon
Summary: Inspired by "How to Pretend" by VocaCircus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1RJ3gZXyvE
> 
> Also the first time I post on this website. I hope you like it!

Jack looked silently at the knife.

His shaking hand wanted to drop it so bad, his other hand was on the pumpkin. He took deep breaths. Was he ready? Or was it taking it too far? The voice in his head kept repeating in a soft voice :

"Come on Jack, we aren't going to stop now, are we? Look how far we've come!"

Jack tought about evertyhing that happened this month.

　

Anti always lived inside his head, even though he tried to keep it a secret. This demon was always ready to make fun of him or saying him to kill his friends. However, one day, he was acting differently and offered Jack something : If Jack let him come out, he would help him do something special for halloween. And Jack, thinking he was trying to be nice for once, accepted.

During the whole month of October, Anti would appear here and there, in glitches, descriptions and thumbnails. But he would also act kinder towards Jack, almost like a friend, and Jack acted nice towards him too, after all, he had no reason to hurt him, right?

And today was the day : Halloween. Jack and Anti discussed this day a lot, and the plan was clear : Jack will pretend to kill himself and let Anti take control at the very last second so he doesnt actually get hurt.

　

But he wasn't sure anymore. The tought of stabbing himself in the neck was terrifying, and what if Anti took control too slowly and he would feel the pain? Or worse?

 

"I'm sorry Anti... But I don't think I can do this. We are taking it too far. I'm sure we can find something else, tough!"

 

Jack put back the knife on the table and put his hand next to it.

The demon didn't answer, for a few seconds, an awkward silence filled the room. Finally, Anti sighed.

 

"Jack, you know you can trust me. The whole month became so exciting with my... Our idea! Everyone loved it! We _have_ to give the audience a perfect ending!

　

-It's not that I dont trust you... I am just... Scared."

 

The demon laughed.

 

"Oh you don't have to be, it will hurt only for a second, then i will take control, do my creepy part and give you back your body once i clean up the mess! And you will feel like nothing ever happened, I swear! I won't hurt Gerald either, haha...

-But my throat will still be slit, right?!

-Jack, Everything will be fine, I swear.

-No, sorry Anti but I'm not doing this!"

 

Jack began to scream at Anti. He started to understand what the demon wanted to do from the beggining. How could he fix a slit throat?! This idea was stupid.

However, Anti didn't have the choice anymore, since Jack was understanding what will happen.

 

"Wait...What are you doing?! I--

-This will hurt only for a second."

　

Jack couldn't move anymore, he couldn't speak, he just had to watch as his hand grabbed the knife and he looked back at the pumpkin, he said his text... No. It was Anti saying it, but it sounded exactly like Jack.

 

"Now, you're going to have to do fine..."

 

His body was now looking straight at the camera.

Jack was fighting back with all his might, but it didnt matter, his hand was slowly going up to his neck... And Jack was now stabbing his own throat... "It will hurt a second" he said, the liar. Jack could feel the pain for the whole time, and Anti was having fun, moving the knife really slowly across their throat.

The next part of the plan was flawless, Anti did the creepy outro, cleaned up the mess and even changed his shirt because of the blood. He stabbed the knife in the carved pumpkin, kind of like a trophy to remember this day. The demon stood in the middle of the room.

 

"See Jack, our plan was perfect, I'll send the video to Robin, everyone will love it! Aren't you happy?"

 

No answer.

Anti sat in front of the camera, ready to record the second video of the day.

 

"Ah, fortunately for the both of us... I know how to pretend."

 


End file.
